Sensors require measured values to be transmitted reliably for further processing. In this context, it is desirable for the sensor signals and the measurement results not to be corrupted by the transmission and for transmission to be possible at a speed that makes a change in the measured values comprehensible.
There is therefore a need for sensor signals or measured values to be able to be transmitted quickly and without corruption when needed.